Imperial Madness
by Xantoas
Summary: A young Imperial Guardsman finds himself in a plot to create Chaos Super humanDeamons
1. The letter that started it all

Chapter one "The letter that started it all."  
  
From Sevestian royal guard headquarters  
  
To Tragic Hawk #1-771-NS2  
  
Congrats on finding a girl, and your promotion Kestar. Fartail is a fine young woman, and I'm sure she would make an excellent wife. And I hear your going to propose too, I'm very proud of you, it seems like just yesterday you were a new cadet to the imperial guard. You've turned into a grand solider.   
  
Anyway that's not why I wrote you this note. The Imperial Guard would like you and your girlfriend to come to the grand ball next quarter. We would be honored at your presence; amongst other reasons.   
  
The rest of this note must be very confidential, you understand.  
  
There has been an assassination attempt on the queen. It happened in her royal suite when she was almost shot in the head through the window; fortunately one of her handmaids blocked the shot, and in doing so got killed. You are our best man and that's why I recommended you.   
  
The queen isn't the only one who has recently been targeted. Also their was a note attached to a bomb sent to the prime minister, well at least he was the prime minister, now he is just a few pieces of human remains. You now understand the significance of this.   
  
Never before has the security of the palace grounds been broken during my lifetime. We will go over the details before the party. As of now you are activated and under my jurisdiction. Lets not have any more incidents like the "fourth devan mission" that is all solider.   
  
Commander, Civist 


	2. The meeting

Chapter two "The meeting."   
  
Seven Hours before the ball I reported to Commander Civist's office.   
  
My footsteps sounded huge as they echoed down the corridor. They were unusually empty, and more lonely then usual on the plastisteel flooring. The walls had been repainted recently a dull gray. I eventually came to Com. Civist's office and knocked on the door.   
  
"Enter." A voice came from inside.  
  
"Sir." I said.   
  
"At ease solider. This is the situation you will be deployed in the party, in civilian clothes with Fartail." He stated.   
  
"Wait, Sir honestly I don't like this idea of her being there." I replied.  
  
"No!" "She must or the assailant will suspect something, and that's final."   
  
"Now, we will also have men at every door, and two on the roof." "We figure the assassin will be someone in the crowd, perhaps a guest." "You will be our man on the ground and inside."   
  
Just then a knock came at the door. A guard busted in.   
  
"Sir he's attacked again." The private yelled.   
  
"This time it was very bad, he got ten of our men."   
  
"What!" The commander screamed. "Where?" He questioned.   
  
"In the barracks sir! Follow me." The private said.  
  
"Sergeant Kestar. You will go get ready for tonight I'll see to this, dismissed. Then he stormed out of the office."   
  
That was all he had to say, and I could not go against his wishes by telling Fartail to stay at home. I wonder what she has to do with these assassinations? It is however not my place to question a superior officers command. Well I guess I am going to a party. 


	3. And so it begins

Chapter three "And so it begins."  
  
That night at the ball everything was set the commander had men at every door, and I think I saw two on the roof. Fartail and I entered very nicely as we were introduced by the man at the door. As I entered the grand hall, the first thing I noticed was my surroundings. The hall was decked in the royal colors of blue, orange, and black. The walls were white with tiny etchings of past Kings and queens, truly a magnificent sight.   
  
As I looked through the crowd I noticed a familiar face, it was Com. Civist.   
  
"Hun would you be a dear and go get me and the Com. a drink?" I asked  
  
"Ok I'll be right back." She said  
  
"Sir?" I asked.  
  
"Just seeing how the night is going." "Notice anything suspicious soldier?" He questioned.  
  
"No sir, if I see anything I'll contact you sir." I said.  
  
"Fine, and relax try to enjoy yourself." "Nothing will happen." He consoled.  
  
"Sir permission to speak freely sir?" I questioned.  
  
"Whatever you have to say can wait till tomorrow, that's all." He said.  
  
"Yes sir" I finished   
  
The night was pretty quiet until about ten o'clock. The Queen entered and took her seat on the head chair of the grand hall.   
  
From what I heard from star travelers her throne matched in size, and beauty the emperor him self's throne.   
  
Everyone stopped and moved to welcome her with a round of applause. The queen stood and walked over to the podium that had been placed there for her to give her speech from. I took a glance around, because if I didn't know any better, I thought that this would be the perfect time for the assassin to strike.   
  
As if on cue I happened to spot something jutting out of one of the vents high above the grand hall floor. When I realized what it was, it was too late it had fired its payload right at the queen's head, which exploded like a melon hit by a wicket bat. But it didn't stop there, the grate that had the gun sticking out exploded and crashed to the floor.   
  
Out jumped a black figure with a long Ice blue cape who somersaulted out of the opening did a spin and landed on one knee on the floor, cape flowing behind him. He turned stared at me for a second then lifted his gun to fire straight at Fartail's chest, which made her drop dead as soon as the gun fired its payload.  
  
Thoughts rushed through my head. Should I help Fartail or, follow the assassin who was running full speed away across the hall. I nodded at Civist who was running up next to me. "  
  
I'll go after him you stay with Fartail." I snapped.   
  
The assassin was quickly running in the opposite direction. Civist tossed me my laspistol as I quickly sprinted after the culprit. Just as we reached the wall of the great hall he jumped up and through a stained glass window into the abyss. My decision was quick I jumped after him. He landed a few seconds before I did, and I managed to fire a round off just nicking him in the shoulder. He staggered to keep his balance, which was all the time I needed. I jumped into the air, off the side of a building, flinging myself at him pushing him towards a trash reciprocal, at which point he staggered and collapsed.   
  
I stood over him pointing my laspistol straight at his head. I had all to do to keep from shooting him.   
  
"Get up!" I yelled.  
  
The figure shook then started to rise. As it did the hood fell away and the silhouette of a beautiful young lady appeared. She had a scar on her left cheek that resembled a C/P. I gasped She was a controlled pyker! She had long black hair put up into a ponytail, with a very weary look in her eyes, the eyes made me stand stunned their color was dark blue with the veins glowing as white as ice.  
  
After realizing that she was a pyker, my gun dropped a little but that apparently was enough for her, I felt somebody large lurking behind me. As I turned I stared up into the face of if I didn't know any better what looked like an inquisitor?   
  
The large male inquisitor was menacingly tall; He had an electro eye patch that glistened red like a ruby in the dim light, and he was wearing a commissar's trench coat.  
  
The last thing I remember was the inquisitor's smile and a sharp pain in the back of my head. I woke up in the ally the next morning, the assassin and inquisitor had vanished and were nowhere in sight.   
  
I walked back to the hall to find that the morgue had taken Fartail. Civist was sitting next to what looked like a coffee pot.   
  
"I told you I did not want her to be here!" I screamed.  
  
"You remember your place soldier!" He yelled back.  
  
What I did next I don't regret, I punched him square in the mouth and said.   
  
"I quit you old fool."   
  
Then I turned and started to storm away, when a nearby guardsman shot an electro pulsar at my legs. The weight of my body immediately fell from underneath me, as my legs went numb. The guardsmen took the butt of his lasgun and knocked me out. As my vision started to sway I heard Civist say.  
  
"Good that guy was starting to annoy me, take him and put him to the orbital imperial prison." He said.  
  
My mind went blank; I woke up in a small cell in orbit around sevest. 


	4. The Last

Chapter four "The last."  
  
For two years I found my health slipping away. Being put in prison for three years for insubordination would do that to any man, but I didn't care. Everything that mattered had been torn away from life, my job, wife, all gone within one day. I still remember the assassins face, dark, sad, and evil that scar of the C/P I had only heard stories of controlled pykers.  
  
Two years into my sentence a law was passed that states anyone imprisoned could be scientifically experimented on, as part of their punishment. The time came many of my cell mates had already been killed by lethal experiments gone wrong. My turn came they took me to a laboratory filled with many dead humanoid creatures, which were too grotesque to describe. They led me to a room lined with cells, and through me into one then left.  
  
I wandered around me cage for a bit, pulling at bars and taking in my surroundings. The cage was a little bigger then five feet squared, with one light in the middle on the ceiling, which kept blinking on and off.   
  
Just as I was about to bash myself against the bars a voice came from the cell next to me.  
  
"Its no good I've tried many more time then I care to remember."  
  
"How long have you been here?" It added.  
  
"Two years give or take a few months. Who are you?" I answered.  
  
"What did you do, to get yourself locked in this pla. He started to reply but before he could finish two guards came and opened his cell. The man tossed an object into my cell, and was preceded to be carried away screaming. I looked around and picked up the object he had thrown. It was a glass shaped like a teardrop on a necklace, it had water in it. Hmm I thought what a peculiar item. I slipped it over my head.  
  
A few days went bye I found myself getting weaker and less sane. I caught a durat and ate it without caring what disease it might be carrying.   
  
Finally after many days the door to my cell swung open and two guardsmen stepped into my cell. Along with them a chaplain came in, his physique toward over me. The chaplain was barley human, having seen much action he looked more like a robot then human. Kept alive only by the machine god, and the endless pipes and gears that made up his torso and neck. His duty was to give me last rights, his motors and servos spinning and clanking as he spoke to me.   
  
Apparently not many of the prisoners survived the test they were about to make on me. After the chaplain finished the guards escorted me into one of the labs, laid me out over a table sticky with what I dare not describe here.   
  
The guardsmen then proceeded to walk over to the glass sliding door where they stopped, about faced, and halted with one of them ending up on each side of the door.   
  
I looked around the room; the room was circular with large tubes running up and down the walls, which had water running through them. The walls were a dark gray color; the table I was strapped to was the only thing I could see in the room besides the guards.   
  
The tech priest rolled into the room, he really was nothing more then a human head set onto a pole with robotic arms, and torso all of which rested on a platform with rolling treads like a tank has; his hands were dirty surgical instruments.   
  
He rolled over to me and pulled out a long sharp needle filled with a red substance and popped it into my arm. He rolled over to the wall and a section of it opened to reveal a control station. He rolled over to the keypad and pushed a series of keys, a huge instrument shaped like a few cylinders with two on each side of a larger one, dropped from the darkness of the ceiling, it stopped two feet from my face with me starring down the barrel of it.  
  
The tech priest then stared at me and said rather sarcastically.  
  
"Any last words, son?"  
  
With that he flipped a switch on the keypad and the cylinder came to life, with a hum and a clank. The barrel started to glow a faint hint of green energy, I could feel the warmth of the energy against my face. The priest was hissing, which was probably his way of laughing. As a matter of fact he laughed so hard he didn't notice the glass tear drop on my chest start to glow bright blue.   
  
The next thing I recall was the glass breaking without cutting my chest and the water forming up into a slug like creature and climbing up my throat and crawled into my nose and into my body. My body started to glow red then turned to ice blue, then it started to fade until it was just my veins glowing ice blue. I thought about the glass tubes on the walls any called to them my eyes glowed white and the glass tubes burst. Water dumped in from everywhere. The priest and the guardsmen had nowhere to go the water swelled over them and the pressure increased just cause I thought about it, and their bones were at once crushed. It was like the thing in my body was controlling the water through my thoughts. To test this theory I imagined the water clearing a pod surrounding my body, at once all the water surrounding my body was pressured back into the pipes. Before long I turned the water into what appeared to be arms and hands to untie me. I made the water follow me drowning anyone who got in my way, as I walked down the hall of the prisons cellblock. 


End file.
